Meet Me in London
by TreasuredPhotograph
Summary: **SMUT ALERT**Alex and Piper meet online have an instant connection that could be friendship or more... The first chapter is from Alex's point of view and I hope you can relate to it. This is my very first fanfic of Alex/Piper and it is extremely personal. Please review or message me for mistakes, ideas or whatever. Here goes nothing. Special thanks to MKM and N **SMUT**


Umm hi my name is Alex….

I met Piper 2 months ago on this ridiculously addictive website called where you ask random strangers questions. We seemed to click into the honesty of a genuine friendship on a website that allows you to be anyone you want to be and ask completely personal questions of someone without even giving any details about your real self. We quickly found a friendship between two entirely different people. She was raised in a family oriented upper middle class life and I was raised by my awesome single mom (who might I add always made me feel badass). In the beginning we both felt an unearthly connection just by learning about each other's daily lives and sexual fantasies. As weeks went by I quickly realized that I was falling in love with her and wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to scare away or make things weird. The first time we Skyped I was nervous as hell, but excited at the same time. I can literally charm the pants off of anyone, but she really felt different and I just didn't want to treat her like some random no name person. I wasn't my usual self and she was painfully shy compared to the conversations we had been previously having. Every time she spoke she looked down or ran her hands through her blond hair as she said what she wanted to say. I don't think I ever smiled to as wide as I did when she just stared at me. At that moment I knew for certain there was no way I could walk away from this without telling her how I really felt about this connection.

I finally got up the courage to say those three precious words every woman wants to hear from the love of their life and I got a mixed response. Of course I was devastated that she wanted to keep it platonic with heavy flirting, but I was willing to try to forget my feelings if I still got to have some type of relationship with her. We talked and flirted hours upon hours a day, because there was a good couple thousands of miles between us. I finally approached her about the true connection, which she never denied, being of a loving nature. I mean I wanted her fully, not just her sexy body. I wanted to know she was all mine and no one else's. She expressed that she felt the same, but still couldn't bring herself to say those words I'd been longing to hear. I was satisfied for now, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I heard her utter those heart shattering words in her own voice.

She actually wanted to see me all the time and talked me into doing Snap video chat. Sometimes I'd just open it up where she could watch me work and she even went shopping with me for black panties that she picked out. I just wanted her in my everyday life. Of course I'd love to see her as much as she sees me, but it isn't quite as easy as her to have this type of relationship. No one really knows about me at least the way she sees me, but we do get to talk and learn each other's facial expressions. We are getting to know one another like anyone else; we just haven't had the chance to be in each other's presence yet. I'm constantly telling her how much I miss her and love her just so I know she won't go a second without knowing.

Finally she wrote the words I'd been waiting for her to say while she was watching me. I was speechless for once. I wanted to say it right back, but I needed it to sink in. Piper said she just didn't want to live her life regretting that she never told me that at least one time. I was still so stunned and of course I got a little teary eyed. I finally found my voice to tell her that I love her more than anyone and I'm so glad to have her at least typed it. Then I get a little cocky with a smirk on my face and ask if I could hear her utter those beautiful words out loud for my ears to hear. She blessed my ears with her shy voice saying that she really, really, really loved me so much. I felt excited, nervous and bursting with absolute joy. Again I was stunned and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Not long after we began to plan to meet and thought London would be a great place, since she was actually staying there when we first met.

We planned to meet in in London right before it became spring and a week before we were to meet in person I wrote her this…

Piper,

I hear it's raining a lot in London right now. So that gives me an idea… Babe I want to walk up to u in the pouring rain &amp; hold the sides of your face with my hands as I press my lips to yours.

I'll walk u backwards until you are pressed firmly against a brick wall. Making sure there is no distance between us except for the soon to be falling clothes we currently have on. You wrap your arms around my waist pressing our throbbing centers together. Instantly I feel moist and not from the rain pounding down on our heads. I pull back to look deep into your lustful stare. I don't know how we are going to make it back to the room before I fuck you right here right now.

I kiss you one last time before I grab your right hand with my left hand and intertwine our fingers. For a split second I realize how right this feels and how our hands seem to made for one another. Then we quickly walk through the rain as it lightens up to the hotel we are staying at. As soon as I open the door to let you in it completely stops raining. But it is still fucking cold, so I gently press my hand on the middle of your back. Letting you know I'm right behind. I wave to the hotel clerk and grab your hand once again and place a single kiss on the back of your hand. We make it to the elevator and press the button to go up to our room on the 6th floor. As soon as it opens we quickly scan to make sure no one is inside. You pull me into the elevator and press me up against the wall and press the button for our floor. You press your lips to mine and slide your thigh between mine, causing my breath to hitch.

You raise our hands against the elevator wall above my head and bite my lip and I moan in ecstasy. Just then the elevator door dings and you pull away to look at the door to see 2 housekeepers join us on the ride up to the 6th floor. I'm slightly embarrassed, because my eyes were closed when they got on the elevator and my arms were still up in the air. You smirk at me making my blush deepen to a shade darker. Of course you giggle eliciting the same response from me. The housekeepers pretend to not notice that the obvious sexual desire in our eyes, but find it hard ignore. You wrap your right arm around my waist and kiss me delicately on the cheek as the door dings letting us know we are closer to our destination. We quickly walk off the elevator and are relieved to see the housekeepers are headed in the opposite direction.

We sprint to our dry and warm awaiting room. We both dig deep in our coats trying to find our room key. The soaking material from our clothes is making it difficult to locate that precious key card. We both moan out in frustration. Finally I press you up against the door and kiss your neck as I snake both of my hands in your pockets searching for the treasure at hand. My nails scrap against something hard and pull it out flipping it around my hand. I touch your nose with the card, because when I was attentively sucking on your neck you seemed to have closed your eyes involuntarily. Your eyes flicker open and a huge smile is on your face. I smirk in return and slide the key in the door. To which you grab my coat and pull me through the door.

The door slams shut behind me the moment you get me through the doorway. Our lips crash together as we quickly relieve our shivering bodies of these cold wet clothes. All the while I'm walking you backwards toward the bathroom. You huff when your back bumps into the doorframe of the bathroom, but never lose the impossibly close contact between our naked bodies. I pull my face away for a second to see where we are exactly. In that moment I admire how your long blonde hair is in damp loose curls all around your desperately waiting neck. When I turn to flick the light on in the bathroom, I notice a hint of disappointment in your gaze. I step away to grab a soft white towel so graciously provided by the hotel and wrap it around you. I kiss your neck twice and lightly bite your pulse point when I whisper in your ear once again that I'm just turning the shower on. I notice the candles we used for our bath last night and light them and turn the bathroom light off. You slowly drop the towel to show me all of your perfection with a huge smirk on your face.

My heart swells at what is before me is true perfection that is all mine. I look up towards the heavens and thank God for guiding us together. You giggle asking what I'm doing and my breath catches in my throat as I softly state "thanking God". You blink your eyes quickly trying to hold back tears and step into my waiting arms. We hold each for mere seconds, but it feels like eternity. You break our embrace to open the shower door and step inside an already steaming shower. I'm a step behind you as I get in and shut the glass door. You are already standing in the warmth of the streaming shower and grinning from ear to ear as you see the look of adoration and lust in my eyes. I take a step closer till there is hardly any distance between us. I place your arms around my neck as our lips collide. My hands slide down your wet body to your hips as I pull our bodies together. I can't even remember being cold, because you are all I need to be warm. Your tongue glides across my bottom lip and I open my hot mouth willing you to continue. I proceed to suck on your tongue wanting a piece of you inside me. I trace my fingertips up your back telling you I want more.

I appear to have the dominance, but you quickly change that as you press my body against the cold wet glass. Oh but it feels so good to let you take over. I beg you for mercy, but know full well I really don't want that. You hungrily kiss my lips and kiss down my jawline as you hit the spot right below my earlobe I jerk slightly as you have found one of many sweet spots my body has to offer. You lightly bite it with your beautiful teeth and then precede to sooth the bite by marking the 1st of many spots on my body. My mind is quite literally reeling at this point, but I'm forever yours to toy with and tease. I moan and you pull back and wag your pointer finger "no, no, no, no moaning until I say". I shake my head in agreement and you smirk at how I quickly submit to your demands.

My hands trace down your sides and try to walk down your thigh demanding entrance to your juicy, sweet center. But you swat my hand back, saying "I want you to feel like you make me feel, first". I'm soaking just at the thought of you taking charge in such a manner. You place your right hand on my left breast that has patiently waiting on your electric touch. I take a deep breath trying not to moan or speak and you have the biggest smirk on your face with your eyebrow cocked up. As I bite my bottom lip and you attack my lips. I think to myself that I must have died, because this has to be what heaven is like. You instantly bite my lip and suck it the moment our lips collide. My fingertips ghost up your back and pull you into me. I buck my hips trying to press my wet pussy against any piece of you. Your right hand continues to work on my nipple by light touches and a slight pinch. I take a deep breath as you kiss down my neck to my collarbone. Like before you bite it and mark it for good measure. Your ultimate goal is to never let me forget that I am yours and only you can make me feel this way.

Your burning touch has all my nerve endings firing all at once. You finally give up and give me back the power to call out your name &amp; moan at your touch. All the pent up sound actually makes me croak out odd sounds. We both giggle at the sound, but don't miss a beat as our lips connect once again. You spin me around to feel the gentle fall of the shower head. I take this chance to regain a little control and kiss down your neck and nip at your ready round breast. I dance my tongue around your breast and suck your fully erect nipple. My hands trace figure eights all over your back, butt and thighs making you moan out. I sloppily kiss and bite my way between your breasts to your stomach. I bite your hip bones and lick right above your wet pussy. You moan my name and tangle your hands in my hair gently tugging me closer to where my skillful tongue is needed. I don't comply so easily much to your frustration. I take in your scent and feel my need growing to satisfy you.

I slowly lick up from your juicy sweetness to your bundle of intense nerves. You say something not quite audible and I take another taste. I gently grab your right leg and swing it over my right shoulder giving me greater access to your dripping center. I take the opportunity to pull my face slightly to my right and kiss up and down the thigh supported my shoulder. I lick my way back to your pussy and penetrate your sweetness and lap all your taste. It has got to be the best thing I've ever tasted, because I just can't have enough. I ease you to clit licking &amp; sucking all the way there. You buck your hips into my face and pull my hair closer to your core. I slip two of my skillful digits into your wet pussy deeply and pulling almost all the way out. I feel you wiggle when you think I'm just going to stop. But there is no way on God's green earth that I'd leave you in such a state.

I begin to suck and bite on your oversensitive clit eliciting a scream of my name. I slip my fingers back into your waiting pussy quickening the pace. We swiftly find our rhythm of not a quick fuck, but an act of love. I press my face tighter into your center taking as much as I possibly can, short of cutting off my own air supply. You begin to arch your back and I know it won't be long until you reach the first of many orgasms tonight. I thrust my fingers and curl them into your pressure point, knowing exactly what kind of sounds I want out of you right now. Your breathing increases and I can feel the peak about to break through. As I suck on your clit I begin to hum tunes of love and adoration pushing you to your final peak, slowing my pace to let you ride out your orgasm on my lips and fingers.

Suddenly, the water turns ice cold. We both scream out from the rude awakening that our already heaving bodies feel. I quickly turn the faucet to off and grab a couple of oversized hotel towels and wrap one hastily around your shivering body. I slip my towel around my back and drape it over my shoulders. We step out of the shower into the steamed bathroom and begin to giggle uncontrollably.

So babe what do you think? Would you let me walk up to you in the pouring rain and kiss you? I have to say there is a good chance since it rains so much over there, haha. I'd love to have seen your face when you read all of what I hope happens while we are sharing that hotel room in London. I can't wait to actually have my arms around you. Just one more week and we'll finally get what we have been waiting for. I love you more each moment and can't wait to be able to finally show you how much you really mean to me.

Loving you from 4k away,

Alex

P.S. I can't wait to finally see you in that gift I sent you!


End file.
